


One Hell of a Cake.

by PeeJayXela



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cake, Cake decorating, Cheating, Doggy Style, Engaged Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Manehatten (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Masturbation, Missionary Position, Nipple Play, Pony Teats, Ponyville (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Reverse Cowgirl, Reverse cowgirl position, Sexy Cake, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, teats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeeJayXela/pseuds/PeeJayXela
Summary: Pinkie has a... very special cake to decorate today!She's rather... excited about doing so, in fact!
Relationships: Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony)/Reader, Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) & Original Male Character(s), Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)/Original Character(s), Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	One Hell of a Cake.

Another day of decorating. 

See, while Mrs. Cake was amazing at creating the true delicious fluffy interior of the cakes, Pinkie Pie really came into her own while decorating. 

The cakes that were to be sent to other towns were sent up to Pinkies room, where she would set them on her working station and frost the day away. 

Today, she had quite a challenge! Some guy from manehatten was coming to pick up the cake this afternoon! 

It was... quite a cake! It was for a colt-do before a wedding- 

It wasn't often they got... saucy cake requests as a small-town podunk cake store, but-

This was one of them. 

She was going to be icing a cake of a filly's rear! Complete with fully aroused teats and all!

She'd been given a... lewd picture of the Bride-to-be to base it off of- 

A pretty, butter-yellow filly with a lush blue tail and a milk bottle cutie mark.... 

And... serious teats! 

Pinkie stared in wonder at the size of this pony's teats!

Pinkie's- when she had them, being when she was... aroused, or when she was on her period- were also rather large, but this filly's were also perky and round, wheras pinkies were more plump and saggy because of their weight. 

"Daw... Jealous..." She mumbled to herself, but started mixing yellow and white to start frosting onto the curvy lower torso cake Mrs. Cake had made. 

She giggled at the idea of sweet old Mrs. Cake making a booby cake!

Either way, she started to ice the cake, running over the curved of the ass, getting into the curve of her ass, all way down to her teats that were laying down on the tray it was resting on, surprisingly natural falling... 

When the base layer was done, she did the accents, the tail that went off to the side, resting on the upper curve of her ass. 

Then, in the with the cutie mark, white and blue for the very cute mark- 

And lastly, the slight peach pink-yellow of the nipples. 

Wowie... 

It looked... really nice- and Pinkie studies the picture, then the cake. 

Oh- she had completely forgot about the actual... genitals. 

Oops... 

Once again picking up the peach-yellow, kneeling above the cake and-

Shakily icing a... a pussy onto her, blending the icing in with the butter yellow, making the... folds and.. the... join from the vagina to the ass- the way it all pokes out. 

Before Pinkie knew it, she was dripping onto the floor, her hooves shaking as she held her fondant-sculpting tools, gently putting in the details... 

She whined- switching to holding the tool with one hoof, while the other reached below herself, rubbing against her own hoof, her hips shivering and jerking as she put in the scrunch lines of the ass winking-

She was close to finishing, picking up her final fondant- a clear sugar fondant that she spread over the vagina, to give it the appearance of being... wet. 

She rutted into herself, her teats swelling up, dragging on the floor as she humped- 

...

"Am I interrupting something?" 

A male voice made her gasp, pulling her hoof away and scrambling back, closing her legs.

"A-Ah- I- It's not what it looks like!" She gasped, looking from the cake, to the man, then down at herself. 

Oh, no- her teats were all swollen! 

Her hair started to deflate in worry. 

"Oh? So, you weren't touching yourself over the cake I ordered?" He asked, walking over to look at the cake.

"Well, I can see why. It looks just like her." He praised, almost touching it, but thinking the better of it, and turning to the pony. 

"You're Pinkie Pie, correct? I heard lots about your decorating skills, so I ordered from here." 

He walked to her, squatting down and taking a hold of the underside of her snout, perking it up.

"Didn't think you'd get so horny over my fiancee. Your teats are almost as big as hers." He grinned, moving to spread her legs apart, looking down at her floppy teats. 

"Maybe even bigger." He added, taking a handful of one, and giving it a squeeze. 

Pinkie's hair immediately puffed up again, going heart eyes at being touched, spreading out her legs and bucking her hips.

He raised a brow, and chuckled.

"Oh? You want me? Even though I just talked about my fiancee?" He asked, sliding his hand down to her swollen up pussy, giving it an open-palm rub, making her give a little squeal and grind up into it. 

"Y-yeah! I- I mean- You wouldn't touch me if you- didn't cheat-" She said earnestly, giving her leg a little kick as she was rubbed. 

"True, true... You've got me... just don't tell my fiancee, okay? And I won't tell your boss that you were touching yourself to a clients cake." 

Pinkie's eyes widened, and nodded, rolling over and standing up. 

Even when she was standing, her breasts grazed the carpet, making her shiver with each step till she got onto her bed, rolling onto it and spreading her back legs, holding her front legs to her chest, looking up with big blue eyes at the man. 

He chuckled, unzipping his pants before getting onto the bed, shuffling up between her legs, grabbing her hips. 

"Best be quiet now, Pinkie~" 

Pinkie nodded, holding her breath as he- 

"MPphH~!" 

Her cheeks puffed up, holding in her yelp as he started fucking into her, reaching down to hold both her teats as some kind of saddle as he fucked into her, pushing and bouncing her up the bed, her ass jiggling with each and every thrust. 

He rubbed over her nipples with his index fingers, rubbing little circles into them that made her gasp and whine, kicking her legs in excess energy, hyperactive as she squirmed on the bed. 

Eventually, she couldn't contain herself, reaching up and rolling the man onto the bed, turning herself around and getting reverse cowgirl on him, her dumptruck ass on his crotch as she- 

BOUNCED. 

She SLAMMED up and down, ripples going up her teats and ass as she slipped down each time- her teats trapped under her ass and squishing up against his abdomen. 

He reached down, grabbing and squeezing them as she bounced up and down, tipping his head back and groaning, rising his hips up hard to ram into her just as foreceful. 

Pinkie looked back behind her, her eyes bright and smile gleeful as pleasure coursed through her- giving little gasping laughs- 

"A-Are ya gonna cum?" She asked, raising her tail high so he could watch her asshole wink, the slick drip down onto her teats that he then used to rub her nipples with his thumbs. 

He grinned, and nodded, starting to slap up harder, faster, using the bounce of the bed to meet her each time- 

She suddenly clenched, and both of them were sent into a pleasure wave, the man squeezing her tits hard as she came, squirting slightly onto the sheets as he tubby belly was filled up a little more and more- 

"Phew!" 

She flopped forward, feeling a final few spurts onto her teats and ass. 

He chuckled. 

"You know, Pinkie Pie... You got some serious cake~"


End file.
